The Haunting Past
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Peyton comes back from New York after the shooting 5 years ago. Lets just say the Lucas she once new is completly different colder and meaner...can peyton melt that away
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to One Tree Hill

Peyton Sawyer has passed this sign a million times over but never has it caused her stomach to do flip flops. After leaving Tree Hill 5 years ago with no intention of coming back it really felt weird coming back after the shooting she couldn't take the depression and the sadness. The town was mourning the death or Keith and Jimmy and Peyton just felt useless. She couldn't take the constant ache in the pit of her stomach so she decided to get a fresh start. New York was a great place for artists and her new she would get far there. After getting a manager and now fiancée her career took off. Art shows ever nigh. Her name in newspapers and her face in magazines. She couldn't believe how her life has taken off after she left the small town of Tree Hill. Now coming back for the renewal of Haley and Nathan's wedding vows she was forced to come back to her once small life.

Felix was next to Peyton snoring away and every couple of minutes she could hear him moan her name. She would have to tease him about that later she thought. Finally she arrived at the Scotts Mansion. After Dan left and Deb committed suicide Nathan decided to live in the mansion and try to create some happy memories for him and Haley. The house was huge and even when Peyton was dating Nathan she couldn't believe how big this house really was.

"Felix, wake up were here."

"Huh, what, o right five more minutes mom"

"FELIX!" Peyton yelled while hitting him in the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" Felix answered angrily.

"I said we are here now wiping off the drool off your face, fix your hair and let's go. I want you to make a good impression."

"Hey I do not drool."

"Dribble Dribble." Peyton said playfully.

"I'm going to get you later."

"Whatever you say Hun."

Peyton got out of the car and was heading towards the door when she noticed that Felix was still in it.

"Omg, will you hurry up."

"Hey you said I need to look perfect so that is what I'm doing."

Peyton laughed. "God I swear you take longer to get ready than I do."

"Why thank you." Felix laughed

after Felix fixed himself up Peyton and Felix went up to the front door but before Peyton could ring the doorbell Haley opened the door and was hugging Peyton.

"Okay Hales cutting off circulation to the brain." Peyton said

"What o right sorry." Haley said smiling. "I have really missed you.

"So how's New York."

"O you know I don't want to brag but GLAMOUROUS."

"Wow I'm jealous."

"Don't be Haley you have living the all American dream and Nathan is hot.

"Excuse me Fiancée standing right here.

"So this must be Felix. You never told me he was such a fox.

Peyton blushed. "Haley."

"You're right I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Felix said as he gave Haley a small hug.

Haley realized that they were still standing in the doorway and she was about to let them in when Nathan came to the door."

"Haley I need to talk to you."

"Oh, gee Nathan nice to see you to." Peyton said sarcastically

Nathan looked over at his best friend and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Peyton." Nathan then gives her a long hug. "I've really missed you girl." Nathan released Peyton as she introduced him to Felix.

"How's it going man."?

"I'm good and in love."

"Yea I know what you mean." Nathan said while looking at Haley. Okay well can we move this little reunion to the back?

"Yea, okay let's cut through the house." Haley said

"NO! I mean… no let's go around."

"Nathan what is wrong with you they are our guests. Why are you acting so jumpy."?

"Haley has here."

"What the hell is he doing here? I told him not to come around today."

"Like he ever listens to you."

Haley sighed. "This is not happening."

"Okay guys can you please tell me what's going on." Peyton said with concern

"It's nothing! Nathan's right lets go through the back

Peyton looked confused... Guys come on what's going on."

"Shit"

"What was that." Peyton asked

"O god." Haley replied a little worrying." Haley excused herself and ran to the kitchen

"Peyton, Felix and Nathan all ran behind Haley into the kitchen only to see a glass cup broken to pieces all over the floor."

What Peyton saw made her breath become short.

"God haven't you guys ever thought about putting the glasses down lower. I mean god it's a lot easier to reach that way."  
The man turned from the mess and saw the Peyton. The girl that broke his heart.

"Well Well Well the bitch is back."

Peyton stood there shocked to see her former lover standing right in front of her. Lucas Scott."

Lucas Scott was wearing a black t-shirt tight enough so you can see the muscles that he developed over the years. With that he wore a pair of faded jeans and you could tell that he hasn't showered in awhile because he look all ruffed up and he hasn't shaved in weeks.

"Well aren't you going too come and give me a hug." Lucas asked

"Come on Lucas leave Peyton alone." Haley replied

"Oh, come one Hales I just want a hug from her. I mean she leaves and I haven't seen her in what 5 years. I think a hug would be in order.

"It's okay Haley." Peyton said "I'm not afraid of him."

"Yea, well maybe you should be...Lucas why don't you go into Nathan's room and sleep it off." Haley said

"Not until Blondie here comes and gives me a hug.

Peyton looked over Lucas. His hair was messed up and she noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her. Right into her eyes…right down into her soul. Peyton walked up to Lucas and slowly put her arms around his shoulders while he put his arms around her waist. Peyton could hear Lucas sigh a little like he was holding his breath. It felt different being in his arms again. His touch wasn't gentle and welcoming like it used to but more cold and rough.

After Peyton let go of Lucas he kept on staring at her on and wouldn't let up. Peyton went back to stand next to Felix as he put his arms around her almost like he has to protect her.

"So this must be the boyfriend." Lucas said a little slurred

"Actually no...Felix and I are engaged" Peyton said

"Engaged HA! Well I feel sorry for you man I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Lucas." Nathan said warningly

"WHAT! I think Felix here should know what kind of person he is marring."

Lucas went right up to Felix and put his arm around him. He had a beer bottle in his hand and when he talked you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You see Felix I bet I know everything on how you met and fell in love. Really I bet you any money that you met her through her piece of shit of what she calls art. You most likely promised her to make her famous and encouraged her show her stuff. You fell in love. She was hesitating at first because of all the fucking drama in her pathetic life but she finally let herself go and now here you are. Well let me tell you 5 years from now you're going find a note on the door saying she can't handle this and leave. Because Peyton is a motherfucking...

But before Lucas could say anything more he was on the ground with a nice black eye forming. Felix had punched him. Peyton looked shocked but all Nathan and Haley could say is he had it coming.

"Come on man you need to sleep this off." Nathan said helping Lucas up.

Lucas pulled his arm from Nathan's grasp. '"Don't bother I'm going over to Brooke's house."

"Yea we did but her and I have an understanding if you know what I mean." Lucas said this looking right at Peyton and smiling that Scott smile.

"Yea whatever just doesn't come back till you sober up." Haley said disgusted

Lucas looked at Haley. "Oh, come on Hales don't be like that."

He saw how Haley was disgusted and stormed out the door out the door.

After Lucas left Haley and Nathan apologized to Peyton who now had tears in her eyes

"Don't let Lucas get to you. Has just upset." Nathan said as he pulled her into a hug

"How long has he been like that." Peyton asked concerned

"Um, well actually right around you left."

Peyton felt like someone punched her in the gut. Was he like that because of me? It had been a long morning and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Okay well now all that drama is over lets go over to the living room.

They all laughed and agreed but all Peyton knew was that she had to talk to Lucas again. She wanted answers.

He wants to act like a drunk has going to go through her first.


	2. Chapter 2

After Peyton, Nathan, Felix and Haley had dinner it was already time for bed. Not that Peyton had a bedtime it's just been a really long day. Lying there in her bed exhausted she couldn't figure out why she couldn't sleep. Looking over at Felix next to her snoring away Peyton realized how lucky she really was. Felix made her feel safe and soon she will be Mrs. Peyton Dugrey. Yet some part of her felt guilty of the knowledge that her happiness was the cause of Lucas's downfall. Peyton tried closing her eyes yet again but still couldn't.

"God, I give up."

Peyton got up and headed downstairs. She went over to the kitchen and the vision of Lucas saying "well well well the bitch is back" played in her mind. Peyton sighed and new that there was no going to sleep until she talked to Lucas. Peyton looked over at the clock and it read 12:00. Knowing Lucas he was already passed out but it was worth a shot. Peyton got dressed put on her shoes and headed over to Brooke's. The last place he said he'd be.

Walking up the driveway like she used to a million times when she was younger gave her chills. Memories flooded over her and she had to admit that it had more of an effect then she first thought it would. Knock Knock. 

"Yea im coming."

Standing in front of her was Brooke Davis

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said softly.

"WHAM" the door closed on Peyton's face

"I guess I should have expected that." Peyton thought

"Look Brooke I know you're mad at me I was just looking for Lucas. Is he here?"

The door opened again with a very pissed off Brooke.

"What gives you the right to even say his name? You left and I had to pick up the pieces."

"Yea, well it doesn't look like you did a very good job. He's a mess."

"What did you think Peyton? You leave at one of the most vulnerable part of his life and you expect him to be full of jollies. I don't think so! Look he's not here I don't know where he is but do me a favor and lose my address."

With that the door slammed in Peyton's face. "Nice to see you to Brooke." Peyton said under her breath

Peyton got into her car and drove. Where would Lucas be at this time of night if... and then it struck her. The pub. 'Where else would drunks go' she thought.

When Peyton walked inside there was smoke everywhere. It was different then she expected. There weren't Biker guys with leather jackets with tattoos of a woman on it. It was a normal bar but still very intimidating. Searching the room she tried to find Lucas. A couple of guys whistled at her when walking by and she could have kicked herself for wearing a skirt and not pants. Finally she saw him in the back room in a booth drinking a beer. "Now or never' she thought. Peyton walked over and sat right in front of him. At first he didn't respond and didn't look at her and she thought maybe he was to drunk to see her there. She was about to leave when...

"Isn't it past your bedtime? I mean wouldn't your boyfriend...no sorry I mean fiancée be worried where you are."

"How about we not worry about Felix and talk about you."

Lucas smirked and looked right into Peyton's Hazel Eyes. "Now why would you want to do something like that."?

"Because Lucas look at you, what happened to you."?

"You want to know what happened to me...you did. Let's just say if I never met you we wouldn't be having the conversation."

"What can I get you 2?" A waitress walked up. She was basically a clone of Brooke. Long reddish brownish hair with a decent chest. She wore a midriff black shirt and a denim skirt.

"Come here Candy." Lucas pulled Candy in his lap and she laughed. Obviously they new each other well. Candy started to stroke his cock from the outside and Lucas put his hand under her shirt. Disgusted Peyton started getting tears in her eyes. Which she didn't understand why she was having this kind of reaction. She was getting married. Lucas could do whatever he felt like doing.

Fondling Candy Lucas looked at Peyton the whole time. While Candy was sucking on his neck Lucas looked at Peyton with those piercing blue eyes of his and smirked. 

It was like he was enjoying torturing me...Peyton thought.

"Why don't you get us 2 beers and make sure not to be hers on my tab." Candy

Candy finally noticed Peyton sitting there gave her an evil glare and left. Lucas than looked over back at Peyton.

"She seems friendly." Peyton said

"Yea, well she's good company. Bit loud but gets the job done.

"Yea, I'm sure she does."

"Peyton why are you here." Lucas asked a bit frustrated

"I was worried about you. This is not the Lucas Scott that I know."

"Yea well the Lucas Scott you used to know is dead and buried. Now why don't you leave and leave me in peace."

"NO! I will not let you drink yourself to death. My mother was killed by a drunk...

"O here we go. Another my life is so bad Peyton Sawyer story. Listen up you little whore I don't give a fuck about your mother or the fact that she is dead. I don't care that you're getting married to preppy backstreet boy wannabe and I sure don't care about you. Now get the fuck out... NOW!"

Peyton jumped by his tone in voice and started to get up to leave.

"You know what Lucas I came here to see if you were okay. Believe it or not I didn't leave because of you. I just felt like I had to get out." Peyton's voice started to rise. "You know to tell you the truth when I left I was in love with you Lucas Scott. Okay is that what you want to here. What I told you when I got shot was true. I loved you so much it hurt but I couldn't do anything about it because you were with Brooke and I didn't want to hurt her again. You know what forget it you sit here kill the rest of fucking brain cells and o yea DONT come to the wedding cause you're not invited. Ass!"

Peyton stood up and almost reached the front door when someone came from behind her grabbed her arm pulled her around and kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away. Peyton was pulling away but then realized it was Lucas and she wanted to slap in but wasn't able to pull away. Lucas could feel Peyton struggling but he held her tightly and he felt her starting to relax into the kiss. Before she new it Lucas pulled her into the guys bathroom.

"God Lucas you feel so good." Peyton moaned. Your arms around me. OMG!

Lucas smiled at himself as he pushed her against the wall. "God Peyton I have wanted this for so long. To have you in my arms."

"Yea me too." Lucas was sucking on her neck when she remembered Felix. God what was she doing.

"I can't do this." Peyton pushed Lucas away and started to leave

"What do you mean you can't do this."

"I mean I can't do this. Lucas I am getting married. I am happy. I won't hurt him like that. I can't.

"So what was this Peyton huh? What was that confession outside? God you such a fucking tease. You come back there which is bad enough but then we bring your fucking fiancée throw him in my face...and when I thought you couldn't sink any lower you confess you loved me and right when we are about to have sex you pull it away from me. God I should have fucking known better."

Peyton head was down and she new he was right. She didn't even know why she was here she was just making it worst. Peyton Went to the door when Lucas pushed her against the door. He put his arms around her and kissed her hard.

"Tell me you didn't feel that."

"Lucas..."

"Look at me Peyton. Tell me this doesn't feel right. Tell me this isn't the way it's supposed to be, just you and me...Forget about Felix Peyton...You and I belong together and you know that.

"How do I know that Lucas." Peyton said softly

"By the way you feel when I touch you. The way you feel when you're with me. If you tell me that Felix can you make you as hot as I can or he can make you feel as strong then I'll stop. But you have to look me in the eyes and say it. Tell me you don't love me.

"I...I..."

"Say it Peyton"

"God I can't Lucas...Lucas I love you. I never stopped.

"That's what I thought."

Lucas grabbed Peyton and kissed her so hard she lost her breath  
Peyton grabbed her Lucas's belt and undid it. When she was done Lucas grabbed the hem of Peyton shirt and pulled it over head. He let his mouth cover her nipple over the bra and he could feel her nipples becoming hard. Lucas undid her bra and threw it on the floor. He let his mouth cover her left breasts and sucked on it hard. Peyton moaned as feelings inside of her erupted. 

She never felt like this with Felix. She realized that Felix was gentle when they made love and Lucas was anything but. It felt like years of pent of attraction of all spilling out in this one moment.

Lucas lifted Peyton from the ground so she was able to wrap her legs around him. She pulled down her underwear and guided Lucas into her. Slowly he entered her so Peyton could adjust to his huge cock. As he was sliding in they both moaned into his other mouth.

Now inside Peyton Lucas started to pump in and out grunting with each thrust. God, Lucas this feels...god."

"I know baby I know."

Lucas pumped harder and harder until they both climaxed at the very same time.

Lucas slid out of Peyton slowly and put her back down on her feet.

Lucas looked right into Peyton's eyes.

"No regrets...?"

Peyton looked at Lucas. God new if Felix found out her engagement would be over but looking into Lucas's blue eyes melted her heart. She new no matter what happen she would never love anyone as much as Lucas Scott

"No regrets."

Peyton and Lucas got dressed and left the pub. Lucas thought it would best if Peyton came over to Lucas's apartment and showered before going back. She was a mess and everyone would have known something was up.

Walking to Peyton's car they drove away what they didn't know was that someone was watching their ever move.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering Lucas's apartment it was different than she imagined it would be. Call her stereotypical but this was not a drunk mans apartment.

"What were expecting beer bottles everywhere?"

"Actually um... yea I was."

Lucas scoffed. "Yea you would."

"What is that supposed to mean." Peyton asked surprised and a little outraged.'

"Peyton have you forgotten that I know you. I bet you any money that you were expecting beer bottles everywhere, smoke clouding up the room, dishes and garbage everywhere and o yea maybe some dead mice.'

"Proves how little you know about me."

"Am I wrong?" Lucas challenged

Peyton looked at him and her new that she couldn't lie to him. "No you weren't wrong." That is the one thing she hated about their relationship and that was they couldn't lie to each other.

Peyton looked around the room and to her surprise it really was. The walls were white a little plain for her taste but she noticed that most of the furniture was black and it really worked well with the blank walls. There weren't many posters on the way except for a bulletin on the side of the wall. Peyton walked over casually while Lucas was in the bathroom. She didn't want to snoop but she couldn't help it. She went over and stood in front of it and what she saw made her gasp. It was pictures of her and Lucas. All the drawings that she drew of them…ever letter and postcard that she has written him. They were there.

"I hope you don't mind I uh sort of kept everything you gave me."

'Lucas…I…I didn't give you half of these…how did you… I mean how…"

"Yea well Brooke sort of helped me out with that. I guess you didn't pack everything. She said she went over your house right after you left not knowing that you left and well she found those. She gave them to me."

"That's a surprise. That doesn't really sound like Brooke."

'Yea, well it was the shooting. I guess all of us were a little out of it."

"Yea the shooting…Lucas I'm really sorry that I…"

"Shhhh….lets not talk about that. We have time. Right now I just want to enjoy this."

"Enjoy…enjoy what?" Peyton said playfully

"I think you know what I mean."

"Yea I just like hearing you say it."

"Come here"

Lucas pulled Peyton in his arms and kissed her softly. It wasn't like before. Before it was hard and passionate. It was quick and rushed but this was kinder and gentler. It was like they had all the time in the world.

Lucas led her into his room. He led her to the bed and softly laid her down. He laid on top of her enough so he was covering her but not enough that she was crushed. Lucas was starting to play with the hem of her shirt but then stopped. He lifted his head up from her neck and looked at her in her eyes.

"Lucas why are you stopping."

"I don't think we should you know."

"Lucas no…its okay I want to. I mean we just did it like not even an hour ago."

"Yea I know but Peyton I was drunk and all I ever wanted was to hold you in my arms after such a long time but I can't go through this again."

'Go through what Lucas…God don't you want me."

"Don't do that Peyton." Lucas sighed as he got up from the bed.

"Do what Lucas you just told me that you loved me. You told me that you couldn't be away from me and now you're stopping. I'm sorry if I don't understand."

"God, Peyton it's nothing like that. You know that I love you but…"

"No I don't know that Lucas. I don't even know you. I have been gone for a long time and when I left you were this sweet innocent broody guy and when I come back you're a drunk. Excuse me if I don't trust anything you say."

"But that's exactly it Peyton. You fucking left and you left me. When I needed you the most the one person I needed was not there."

"Lucas what are you talking about…you had Brooke. She was your girlfriend at the time Lucas. She tried so hard for you to let her in but you couldn't. Don't go blaming me that your world came crashing down just because you couldn't let her in."

"God Peyton you're so fucking stupid. Don't you understand…don't you get it. I couldn't let her in because there was no room left. It was you Peyton. It's always been you."

"Then why were you with Brooke. Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"WHEN! When you were making out with Jake…or when you were telling me I was like Nathan. When you were ignoring me or just plain pissed. Brooke was easier. She didn't have all these issues. She loved me unconditionally. You were too fucking hard."

"Then why are we having this conversation Lucas. You just said that I was too hard. Then why not let Brooke in Lucas huh why are you so fucking pissed."

'BECAUSE YOU NEVER LEFT!"

"What?" Peyton asked a little taken aback.

"Do you think I want to want you? Do you think I want to love you? I can't fucking help it. I tried to hide me feelings for you I tried to deny it but I couldn't. You were like this drug. No matter what I did I just wanted you. God Peyton do you have any fucking idea how it felt to see you with Jake. I felt sick to my stomach whenever I saw you kiss him or hold his hand or god even smiling at him. I can't get you out of my head Peyton. You won't go away. You won't leave me alone."

"Lucas I'm...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry Peyton."

"Yes I am I don't know what else to say."

"Well that's great...so what am I supposed to do Peyton. Am I supposed to let you go again huh...do you want me to sleep with you and fall for you just to see watch you marring Felix. This is why I we can't sleep together because it isn't just sex. Peyton I LOVE YOU so much that it hurts and I can't get you back just to lose you again. My heart can't handle it.

"But see that's the problem Lucas...were connected and no matter what you have me."

"Stop it Peyton..."

"NO! You had your little breakdown well it's my turn."

"Lucas when I left..."

Knock Knock

'FUCK! GO AWAY! Lucas yelled

KNOCK KNOCK

The knocking got louder and louder and more persistent and Lucas didn't really need this.

"Fuck hold on a minute."

Lucas left the bedroom and went to answer the door but before he new it he was on the floor. THUD! Peyton heard this and ran to the door in a panic

"What the he...OMG! Felix..."

So what do you guys think! Should I continue. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton was frozen with the sight of Lucas on the ground and Felix on top of him beating him up. Peyton couldn't do anything. She couldn't think or even breathe. She new that she should stop Felix and get him off Lucas but in a way she felt guiltily lying to him and going to Lucas. She felt like she shouldn't step in because she should be loyal to Felix. She thought to herself that she should let this play out and than leave with Felix and to get Lucas out of her mind. To marry Felix and never think of Lucas Scott again. Yet there was also a part her that new that no matter what happened in the past she couldn't let Lucas get beat like this.

"Felix no get off of him!"

"Peyton get away I have got to protect you."

Peyton new Felix and she new that once he set his mind on something he wouldn't stop but she had to think quick of Lucas will be a bloody pulp. Felix grabbed Lucas from the ground and hit him against the wall. Lucas was so out of it that he couldn't fight back. So Peyton made the only choice she could.

"Felix if you don't let him go than...than... than the wedding is off."

At that time Felix let go of Lucas as he slid to the ground.

"Oh, my god Lucas!"

But before Peyton could go to Lucas's side Felix grabbed Peyton by the arm and made her look at him.

"What do you mean the wedding is off Peyton?"

"Look that's not what I meant Felix...I...I had to say something to get you off Lucas." Peyton broke out of Felix's hold and sat by Lucas's side.

"Omg! Luke are you okay."

"Yea yea...I'm just a little out of it."

"Can someone please tell me what in the hell is going on here." Felix asked with anger.

"God, Felix what is wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me? Peyton what are you even doing here with him. He's a drunk and I was really worried about you. What were doing at the bar with this guy?"

"The bar...Felix how did you even know how to find me?" Peyton asked with suspicion.

"I heard you get up in the middle of the night. I was about to come down to see how you were but than you just left…I didn't know what to think and it was just so late so I followed you."

"Felix you have got NO right."

"NO RIGHT! Peyton I am your fiancée. I think I have some right to know where you are especially in the middle of the night…what are you doing here with him."

'Felix I told you it's none of your business and I know you're just worried but I can handle myself."

"Peyton I saw this guy earlier he's a drunk…I was afraid he was going to hurt you or worse."

"You FUCKING MORON" Lucas finally got up from the ground with a little help from Peyton. "I would NEVER hurt Peyton."

"Yea well I'm not so sure."

"Yea well who the fuck are you. I know Peyton and she knows me. We have been through A LOT she leaves and than comes back with you. Please you're a joke.

"I'm a joke look at you. You reek of alcohol and your clothes look like it came from the dump behind my house back home."

"Look you little prick you come into MY house and beat me, you yell at Peyton without even hearing her out and now your insulting me."

"Don't tell me you're worried about Peyton. Aren't you the one that called her a bitch?"

"You want to know who's a bitch…LOOK IN THE FUCKING MIRROR!"

"You ass…"

Felix was about to lunge at Lucas but before he could Peyton stepped in front of them. 

"First of all can you guys stop talking like I'm not here?" Peyton than turned too Felix

"Felix I think you should leave."

"WHAT I'm not leaving you with him."

"Felix no Ill be okay I just need to talk to him...get some things straightened out and ill promise to come right home.

Felix was fuming but he loved Peyton and wanted to respect her wishes no matter how much it hurt him.

"Okay fine you come right home."

'I promise."

Felix smiled and led Peyton into a kiss. The whole time smiling and looking at Lucas with an evil glare. With that he was gone.

"You know that guy is a son of bitch right." Lucas said while walking to the freezer to get an ice pack."

"What the hell was that Lucas?"

"What are you talking about…He was the one to come into my house and beat me…o and thanks for taking your sweet precious time getting him off of me… I really appreciate it Peyton." Lucas said sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to do Lucas…? He's my fiancé. We are getting married.

"BUT YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!"

Peyton looked at Lucas shocked

"Of course I love him why else would I marry him."

"O gee Peyton I don't know…Maybe it's because you feel alone…maybe it's because you needed someone in your life so badly…or maybe it's because you were already in love but couldn't be with him so you took your feelings and put them on someone else."

"And who's the who we are talking about Lucas…you…please give me a break."

"Lucas looked down onto the floor as he walked up to Peyton. He lifted his head up and looked right into her eyes. Peyton's breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was suffocating. Lucas leaned in but didn't kiss her. He just pretended that he was. He was hovering over her lips while looking right into eyes…right down into her soul."

Lucas smiled proud of himself. "See… you can't fake that. Without me even touching you I gave you that kind of reaction. Peyton what you and I have no one can ever take from us. No matter what we do or who we are with we are connected and no one can break that. You may kiss Felix and you might go through the motions of making love to him but you and are connected. When you kiss him your picturing me…when you are calling out his name during sex you are really calling out my name. You are mine Peyton Sawyer and nothing and no one will ever change that."

Peyton looked into Lucas's eyes. She did the only thing she could think of and just ran. Peyton got into her car and headed back to her fiancée. The man she loved…the man she was marrying…Peyton sighed…the man that wasn't edged in her body and soul.


End file.
